1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical organic material, particularly an optical organic material having distinct absorption in Infra Red (IR) range and no absorption in visible range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Materials having distinct absorption in IR range and no absorption in visible range are very important in the field of optical materials, particularly optical sensors consisting of CdS or Si very sensitive to red. Many types of materials were tried to overcome the problem in optical sensors. However, materials consisting of glass are very poor in water resistivity and durability. Materials consisting of synthetic resins have disadvantage in color deterioration. Thus, satisfactory filter materials are not known in the prior art.
Recently, it is proposed to disperse metal ions homogeneously in resin materials. However, it is very difficult to obtain a transparent material of excellent transmittancy through homogeneous and stable dispersion of metal ion in resin material without disturbing the ionic characteristics.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical organic material having excellent transmittancy without disturbing the ionic characteristics incorporated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for dispersing metal ions in matrix resin easily and effectively.